shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hard-Won Lesson
A Hard-Won Lesson is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as the part of Dragon Lesson event. There was a martial arts school known as the Frozen Dragon School, which taught the pure-blooded children of the Dynasty to become the military elite. As time changed, the school's tactics became obsolete, and the school's mentor retired to the mountains to find a new, effective fighting style. This caused the school to stop teaching martial arts anymore. The player is asked to fight the school mentor in order to help him develop his new technique. Fight Info This mode consists of 8 stages. Advancing to the next stage will increase the reward value. If the players loses a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they will be given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wish to try again. Players have to win all 8 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will face the school disciples wielding various weapons. A single disciple appears for only one stage per run, while their teacher, Dragon Mentor, appears in fixed stages. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Dragon disciples before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose. Enemy Info Disciples Players will face some school disciples that wield various Dynasty weapons and some of them utilize Shadow abilities. They fight with the Dynasty fighting style. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories to win. *Name: Disciple *Stages: 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, and 7 *Weapons: **Gilded Staff (Staff) **Metal Shuang Gou (Shuang Gou) **Weightened Nunchaku (Nunchaku) **Crane's Wings (Deer Horns) **Sentry's Guandao (Guandao) **Aerial Lotus (Chain Knife) Weapons Shadow Ability *Thresh (Staff) *Turmoil (Shuang Gou) *Flail (Nunchaku) *Tornado (Guandao) *Twist (Deer Horns) *Torrent (Chain Knife) Armors Shadow Ability *Shift *Peg-Top Helms Shadow Ability *Whirl *Burst Ranged Weapons Shadow Ability *Cloud *Ricochet Dragon Mentor Dragon Mentor will be fought as a Boss at stage 4 and 8. There can be up to five rounds, and the players must score three victories to win. *Name: Dragon Mentor *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Snowstorm Blades (Sabers) *Armor: Frozen Dragon *Helm: Frost Helmet *Ranged Weapon: Glacier Orbs (Fire Orbs) Special Abilities *'Greater Ranged Damage' A chance to deal more damage with a ranged weapon hit. *'Greater Shadow Damage' A chance to deal more damage with a shadow ability hit. Moves *'Typhoon ' A sequence of 5 attacks with Sabers. *'Floorwork ' An agile kick sequence, consisting of 5 attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Turmoil ' Swings vertically and then flips away from the player, teleporting behind them and thrusting forward into their back as the Mentor exits the flip. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling his legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of Shadow energy around Mentor, and pushing him backwards. *'Trail ' Hurls an orb charged with Shadow energy on the ground, which spins towards the player - upon contact, the orb will explode, knocking the player off their feet. Possible Rules *Shadow Adept (Opponent has Shadow Energy Boost) *Hydra (Opponent Regenerates) *Open Wound (Health drops over time) *Invisible One (Opponent is Invisible) *Eclipse (Fight in the Dark) *Vampire (Opponent Restores Health with Hits) Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Trophies will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only.) Marathon The players will get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Blizzard Master Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Blizzard Master Set consists of four items of Unique rarity. *Snowstorm Blades (Sabers) *Frozen Dragon (Armor) *Frost Helmet (Helm) *Glacier Orbs (Fire Orbs) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-8 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-56 points for winning a fight in Grand. Gallery a hard won lesson (1).jpg a hard won lesson (2).jpg a hard won lesson (3).jpg a hard won lesson (4).jpg a hard won lesson (5).jpg a hard won lesson (6).jpg a hard won lesson (7).jpg a hard won lesson (8).jpg a hard won lesson (9).jpg a hard won lesson (10).jpg a hard won lesson (11).jpg a hard won lesson (12).jpg a hard won lesson (19).jpg|Wolverine a hard won lesson (13).jpg a hard won lesson (14).jpg a hard won lesson (15).jpg a hard won lesson (18).jpg a hard won lesson (22).jpg|If player loses a hard won lesson (16).jpg|If player wins a hard won lesson (17).jpg a hard won lesson (23).jpg|Basic Unique Pack a hard won lesson (24).jpg|Premium Unique Pack a hard won lesson (20).jpg a hard won lesson (21).jpg|Blizzard Master Set Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Dynasty